


Blow

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 1





	Blow

級長浴室內，哈利終於在桃金娘的提示下弄明白了金蛋的秘密。  
德拉科立刻將女幽靈驅離。  
「用完就丟！」桃金娘憤怒的尖叫，最後還是被金髮少年趕走了。  
「她終於走了。」哈利鬆了一口氣，就聽戀人在耳邊說：「那我們來做些什麼呢，親愛的？」  
哈利漲紅了臉，半天說不出話。  
德拉科悠哉的褪去衣裳，光裸的坐在池邊。  
「做些什麼呢，哈利？」他又問了一次。  
沒想到格蘭芬多的小獅子一鼓起勇氣，什麼都做得出來。哈利在池中靠近德拉科，也不讓他下來，就這麼站在他腿間。  
然後捧起金髮少年的東西就往嘴裡塞。  
他毫無章法，只模糊的知道越深越好。小心的收起牙齒，努力的將戀人吞進去。  
他的舌頭不住繞著柱身打轉，時不時掃過頂端，金髮少年的喘息粗重起來。  
德拉科低頭看著戀人，雙頰凹陷，努力的吞吐自己，不由得脹大了幾分。  
「唔嗯……」太大了，為什麼都是十四歲德拉科就這麼大了，把嘴巴裡都塞滿了。  
「還好嗎，寶貝？」德拉科修長的手指插入哈利髮間，喘著粗氣問。  
哈利眨眨眼作為回應，卻沒想到嘴裡的東西又變大了。  
「別這樣看我，親愛的寶貝。」德拉科啞著嗓音說，對戀人碧綠耀眼的雙眸毫無招架之力。  
哈利眼裡滿是疑惑，但沒有（也無法）多問，繼續認真的吞吞吐吐。  
德拉科的氣息越來越重，越來越急促，「親愛的，放開……」  
哈利搖了搖頭，用舌頭舔過頂端。  
下一秒，哈利滿嘴腥稠。他呆了呆，咕嚕的嚥了下去。  
德拉科挫敗的呻吟：「你太火辣了寶貝……」他跳下水，一把抓住哈利，狠狠的吻了上來，兩人唇齒間都是德拉科的味道。  
德拉科吻著吻著來到了頸部，又舔又咬，惹得哈利軟軟的抗議：「會有痕跡……」  
德拉科充耳不聞，繼續往下舔吻。他來到胸前，熱烈的吸吮兩人的紅櫻。一手捻玩著另一邊，一手滑到哈利臀部曖昧的搓揉。  
「哈啊……啊啊……」哈利喘息著，緊緊抱住了德拉科，手指撫摸著他柔順的金髮。  
德拉科這時突然將哈利抱上岸，自己留在水中。「換你了，親愛的。」  
他湊近哈利已經抬頭的慾望，親吻著，愛撫著，然後含了進去。  
「啊啊德拉科！」哈利仰頭尖叫，緊緊抓住戀人的髮絲，臀部隨著德拉科的節奏擺動。  
「嗯嗯不行了啊啊……」哈利喊著，聲音甜蜜得不行。  
他雙眸含淚的射了出來，淚眼朦朧的看著德拉科吞了下去，害羞的移開視線。  
德拉科用手抹去最嘴角的白液，壓著哈利又吻了上去。  
「嚐嚐自己的味道，寶貝。」  
兩人一直鬧到浴室外有人敲門才罷休。


End file.
